How To Train Your Own Fire Breathing Dragon
by FanficGypsy
Summary: He had never considered the possibility that he and Bakura might not have been alone. It had just never occurred to him that there may have been another soul trapped somewhere...from his own doing. But was he right? Coauthored. OC x Mystery Canon :D
1. Unwanted Fame

_**Excuse me for my idiocy, but I was bribed into posting this -pout- YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE, AND YOU OWE ME THE ULTIMATE HOT CHOCOLATE, WOMAN!**_

_**I only own Yamar, who is also owned by xx-Ryou's dancer-xx. Also, Yamar means "unbalanced" in Zotshr (private language ^^)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Yamar**_

He had never considered the possibility that he and Bakura might not have been alone. It had just never occurred to him that someone _might _actually find the missing Millennium Item and it _might _have a spirit dwelling inside it.

It just hadn't seemed possible.

But those thoughts were forgotten when a girl's head _floated_ through the door to Yugi's classroom and looked around. No one else noticed her but Yami, who had been resting inside the Puzzle, felt her presence and appeared beside his host, spooking him in the process of doing so.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked quietly as Yami stood beside him, staring at the girl looking around the room. Only her head was through the door, but the moment she saw Yami she shrieked and pulled back. By this time Yugi had noticed her as well, thanks to his connection with the Puzzle, and was staring at the door, mouth wide. Yami absently closed it with a finger as there was a knock at the door, startling the teacher and the other homeroom students. Their teacher regained her composure and briskly crossed the floor to stand beside the door, her hand on the handle. Yami vanished back into the Puzzle, worrying Yugi as he did so. Why was the Pharaoh leaving?

"Class, we have a new stude-WHEELER, SIT DOWN!" The small, meek teacher suddenly yelled and Joey flinched, sitting back into his chair beside Yugi, as opposed to his leaning against Yugi's desk a few moments ago. "Now, as I was saying, we have a new pupil joining the class today, even if it is halfway through the year, which is unusual…" Her voice trailed off but she shook herself and continued speaking. "Anyway, please welcome," She opened the door, "Miss Yamar Griffin."

The first thing anyone noticed was that she was tall. Like, Kaiba-tall. She had long silver hair with several braids either side of her face where her fringe would be, held off her face by a fabric headband. Her black jacket was open to reveal a white shirt underneath, the top two buttons undone and untucked from the dark pants she wore. A silver studded belt was loose around her waist and hung down to one side of her pants. She had a white bag slung over her right shoulder and holding it there with a hand while she glanced uninterestedly at the students gaping open-mouthed at her. Her light brown eyes passed over the students, then they suddenly snapped back to Yugi's hair, then down to his eyes, locking with stunning amethyest orbs. The teacher was saying something but she tuned her out in favor of staring at the _King Of Games_. She was in the same class as him. Oh joy. Hopefully he didn't know who _she_ was, or there'd be nine types of hell to pay…

Her name being called brought her attention back to the teacher, who had called for her attention several times. "I'm sorry, I was thinking of something else." She apologized, and she wasn't the only one to notice that several of the males in the class had leaned forward when she spoke. It was because of her accent; soft and sweet, with a deep purr that spoke of time abroad and the slightest touch of an Italian (or similar) ancestry. It was able to melt even the stoniest of hearts, but Tea glared at the girl as Yugi's eyes widened. How _dare _she just waltz into the room and gain control like that! It…it was unforgivable!

"That's alright, you'd had your fair share of troubles just getting here." The teacher laughed slightly and Yamar smiled slightly, shifting the bag on her shoulder. "Now, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself? I'm sure that there are questions that the class might want to ask you." She suggested and Yamar nodded, while inside she seethed. She hated talking about herself with a passion. It made her seem stuck-up to other people.

"Well, as you will know by now, I'm Yamar. I'm from off the coast of Domino City, on a small island we call 'Pandora'. I live there with my Uncle Max, who sent me here. I've traveled abroad; yes, you could probably tell by my accent, and there are few places that I haven't gone with my uncle." She trailed off, unsure of what to add. Luckily, a girl stuck her hand up and she nodded to her. "Yes?"

"Are you by any chance also known as Marcy? The singer for _Golden Angels_?" She asked excitedly, her face flushed but hopeful. Yamar groaned quietly. That was fast, probably a new record.

"Yes, I am." She sighed and several girls began chatting amongst themselves. Another girl raised her hand.

"But then like, why did you disappear at, like, the peak of your career?" She asked, her voice and choice of outfit clearly labeling her as a cheerleader - plus the fact that she was chewing gum like the cow Yamar considered cheerleaders to be, helped.

Oh, and the over-use of the word 'like'. She _hated _that.

"I left because like, there was so much stabbing in the back going on, and like, I wanted a change of career. End of like, story." She replied sharply, copying the cheerleader's nasal voice and taking the class by surprise at her sudden shift in attitude. A boy warily raised his hand.

"Um…were you also on the cover of _Vode_ last year?" He asked quietly and brown eyes flashed.

"Yes, I was. And before anyone asks, I gave up that career as well. Not eating for weeks on end, living off steroids and being called fat when you're practically a walking skeleton is not my idea of a nice life, thank you very much. I only did it as a favor to someone, then quit." Yamar bit out, her left hand curling into a fist and she forced it to relax. They were just curious, that was all. "Any more questions?" She glared around the room but no one dared to raise their head to look at her.

Except one person.

He was sitting near the back, his legs stretched out under his desk and his arms crossed over his chest, watching her amusedly. He looked up when she stopped speaking and saw him, and she saw sharp, crystal-blue eyes that mocked her briefly before deeming her unworthy of further attention, looking down at the book in his lap again. She was still staring at him when the bell rang, jolting her out of her thoughts. The teacher was talking to her as the students filed out, saying something about timetables and classes but she ignored her for favor of the one thought that had crossed her mind.

He knew - not guessed, _knew _- who she actually was.

But she had no clue as to who _he_ was.

* * *

_**I was so bored...And my brain is very, VERY strange when it is bored. Never poke it when it is bored, you'll have a sticky mess on your hands ^^**_

_**Next chapter written by my friend and now savior, xx-Ryou's Dancer-xx !**_

_**Preview of next chapter:**_

"There are lots of people out there who look up to you. You beat Pegasus and Kaiba, for Ra's sake!"  
"With your help." Yugi pointed out, effectively shutting Yami up for several moments.  
"That's not the point." He muttered, glancing back at Yamar.


	2. Knockout

_**Well, so-o-o-rry, Sera! Sheesh, I'll make it then ^^ Once you're out of hospital that is! *evil laugh* Gack, no! GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THAT BED, WOMAN!  
**_

_**I only own Yamar, who is also owned by fanficgypsy. Also, Yamar means "unbalanced" in Zotshr (private language ^^)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Yugi**_

"She's a real celebrity, Yami." He breathed from where he lay under a tree. It was lunchtime, and the whole school was buzzing over the news that Yamar/Marcy/Dede/Sheena had come to their school - to learn. Yami, invisible to everyone else but his host, was lounging against the tree and watching the teenage girl sitting under another tree a distance off. She was cross-legged, with a pad of paper and pencils in her lap. She'd watch the other students playing soccer for several minutes before suddenly, furiously, sketching something onto the paper. Then she'd rip it off for a fresh page, and repeat the process.

"We're celebrities too." Yami pointed out to Yugi, who shrugged.

"Not like _that_, Yami. I mean, she's a singer, a model, a dancer, a journalist…next we'll hear that she's a lion-tamer or something." He chuckled to himself. "People look up to people like them, but not to Duelists."

"That's not true!" Yami protested, pushing away from the tree to sit beside Yugi, his legs crossed under him. "There are lots of people out there who look up to you. You beat Pegasus and Kaiba, for Ra's sake!"

"With your help." Yugi pointed out, effectively shutting Yami up for several moments.

"That's not the point." He muttered, glancing back at Yamar, who had just finished another sketch and was watching the soccer game with interest, the end of a pencil between her teeth. She probably didn't even realize that it was there, Yami thought with a trickle of amusement as she bit down on it slightly when someone came close to scoring. Yugi noticed and a thought came to him.

"No one else can see you, so why don't you go see what she's drawing?" He suggested quietly and Yami blinked at his hikari. That…wasn't such a bad idea, actually. He grinned before rising to his feet and walking over to look over Yamar's shoulder at her latest picture as she quickly drew it. A sketch of a kid flying through the air a split second before scoring a goal was quickly etched onto the paper, and Yami's eyes grew wide as he looked at the other sketches scattered around the girl. Several were of other people watching the game, and even one of herself with a cup of coffee balanced on one knee while she held a pencil between her teeth, trying to stop the cup from spilling with one hand as she furiously erased several wrong strokes on a sketch with the other. But the one that commanded his attention was one of Yugi when he had just sat down, holding the Puzzle in his hands and mentally asking Yami if he wanted to come out for a while. But while the details and the earnest look on Yugi's face were perfect, they weren't what nearly gave the spectral a…well, a spectral heart-attack.

No, behind Yugi was the barely-there-but-there form of Yami, his hands poised to cover Yugi's eyes and surprise him. Even the slightly devilish-smirk on his face was perfect.

"Are you going to stand there and admire yourself all day, or are you going to take it to him?" A voice asked quietly and Yami jerked back as Yamar looked up to meet his eyes. She smirked slightly and Yami frowned at her.

"You can see me?" He asked quietly, noticing that Yugi had felt his alarm through their Link and was rising to his feet, watching their interaction with wide violet eyes. Yamar laughed quietly before tapping her pencil against his leg. It didn't go through him, it hit his leg with a light tap.

"Yep, I can see and hear you...and you're pretty solid too." She grinned before standing, gathering her papers and pencils. Yugi was standing just a short distance away and she smiled at him before remembering something. "Oh, sorry, but he can't know yet." She said before resting her hand on his shoulder. Immediately Yami staggered, his head feeling faint. Yugi didn't see what happened but he ran toward his darker half immediately, but he skidded to a halt when Yami collapsed and fainted, disappearing back inside the Puzzle. Yamar walked over and stopped beside him, smiling down at the younger teen.

"Don't worry, he's fine. Just tired, I bet." She said before passing him the picture of him and Yami. Yugi looked at it and his lips parted ever-so-slightly.

"Y-you can see him?" He whispered and Yamar bit her lip. Dammit, why he'd have to be so _cute_?

"Yes. Sorry in advance." Was all he heard before she touched his shoulder and the world tilted, then everything turned to night.

Well.

He hadn't been expecting _that._

* * *

**Rawr. This fanfic has been hijacked by Shadow MWHAHA! *cough* Ahem, right. Ryuji is glaring at me and tapping his foot, so I'm guessing he's not happy with me doing this. *throws him printout of next original-story chapter* Go fetch.**

**Pesky editors -_-**

**Next chapter by fanficgypsy ^^ REVIEW IF YOU HEARD ABOUT THE CHRISTCHURCH QUAKE! (Sera's in hospital because of it T.T)**


End file.
